


【名夏】回信

by aaaoi



Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [12]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 异国篇其二
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159361
Kudos: 1





	【名夏】回信

“又下雨了啊……”

夏目自言自语着感叹了下变幻无常的天气，关上了公寓的窗户。已经到了要出门上课的时间了，拿了把伞背着书包就出门了。之前没有带伞的习惯吃过不少苦头，哪怕出门的时候是晴天，回来的时候也经常下雨。来这里已经有一个月了，一开始的新鲜感过了之后也逐渐习惯了这里的生活，除去在学校上课和备考之外，就是周末去附近的博物馆和美术馆逛逛。

步行到学校需要半小时左右，虽然距离稍远，但是一路风景都很好，每天看着也很享受。今天从每天都会经过的路走过去的时候，发现周边的剧院不知道什么时候张贴了海报，仔细一看……咦，这不是名取先生吗？新片的广告已经做到英国来了吗？说起来这个系列有点眼熟，似乎是自己之前去看过的那部电影的后续篇章。稍微驻足停留了一下，然后下意识给海报拍了张照片发给了名取。

而那一边的名取还在忙于剧场里的宣传预热活动，等看到消息的时候才发现刚刚两人仅是一墙之隔。忍住了没有告诉他自己就在旁边剧场里，而是回复了一个玫瑰的表情。

那边的经纪人看着名取又在休息的间隙里看手机消息，脸上浮现着若有若无的笑容，忍住了吐槽的冲动。话说回来，这次的跨国行程他倒是意外的爽快，不像之前一样先要事先确认好多细节。他正觉得奇怪呢，结果瞥了一眼对话框立刻就明白了。

恋爱中的男人啊！

假装什么都不知道的经纪人拍了拍名取的肩膀，提醒他休息时间马上要结束了，名取这才重新整理了一下发型和衣领去往前台了。

这次行程也只在伦敦呆几天的时间，事务所还安排了苏格兰的行程，因为北部有很多适合的拍摄场所。既然机会难得，干脆就把今年一些其他的写真还有视频拍摄都安排好了。所以，也只能在忙碌的间隙去安排自己的私事了。

打开地图查找了一下夏目之前发给自己的定位，发现离剧场非常近，顿时就感慨了下两人到底是多有缘分，即使换了个地点也能够这么容易见到。既然这样的话，不如就暂时先不告诉对方自己在这里好了。脑内按照电影剧本一般策划了下见面的场景，名取满意地点了点头。

于是，在结束工作之后，名取简单和经纪人打了下招呼说自己有私人事情，晚点会直接回酒店，然后就离开剧场了。现在已经比较晚了，这个时间点夏目应该也已经回到了公寓了。名取直接在戏服外面套了一件立领大衣就出门了。毕竟在异国他乡不太需要担心被粉丝认出来，这点倒是自在了不少。

不过晚上的路还真是有些辨认不清，这里路灯不太亮，弯弯曲曲的小巷也很多，费了一番功夫才到了目的地。

“应该是这里吧……”

名取抬头看了眼这栋红砖建筑物一脸茫然，对着地图确认了下应该是同一个地方，但是没有什么标志。看出入的人群基本都是学生模样，确定了应该没错。

拨通了夏目的手机号码，微笑着开始在脑内预演台词，最好是自然又能感动到对方的那种。结果还没怎么想出台词，雨先落了下来。由于出门的时候是晴天，并没有想到带伞这回事。旁边也没有能避雨的地方，公寓需要学生的门卡才能入内，结果这时电话先接通了。

“喂，名取先生？”

“啊，夏目，我……咳、在你楼下。”

被雨淋到了，让这句内心预演过的台词效果大打折扣。

“诶？？”夏目惊讶地来到窗边，真的看到了他，“淋到雨会感冒的，快进来吧我去接你。”

伦敦的天气怎么这么不讲道理啊，名取郁闷地想着。虽然只淋了一小会儿但头发和肩头的一块还是湿掉了。

眼前的少年正帮他把湿了的大衣挂在衣架上晾起来，名取乖乖坐在一旁的椅子上，想好的电影效果的台词，怎么就变成了这样呢！

“名取先生，是什么时候过来的？”

“啊，也就是昨天才到的，想着给你一个惊喜来着……”名取捋了捋头发，今天做过背头的造型，被弄湿了有些乱，“结果没想到这么晚才结束。”

夏目拿着毛巾专心给他擦拭着头发，离得有点近，甚至能感受到温热的吐息。名取忍不住把脸贴了过去更近了一点，覆上对方的唇浅浅啄了一下。

面前的少年愣了一下，又有些不好意思地笑了笑，“我很开心哦。”

“嗯？”

“名取先生刚刚出现在楼下，我真是吓了一跳呢。”夏目收起来毛巾，给他倒了杯热水放在桌上，“不过要是着凉了就不好了。”

名取接过水杯，看了看周围，这个公寓虽然很小但是收拾得很整洁，单间里只有单人床、衣柜和写字桌椅，旁边放了一些装饰的小物件和明信片。

“明信片我收到了哦，所以——”名取偷偷看了眼其他还没有寄出的明信片，然后挂着平时一样迷人的微笑对他说，“这就是我的回信。”

“谢谢你啦，名取先生。”夏目像在机场分别时候一样伸手摸了摸他的头，名取则又低下了一些让他够得到，然后埋在他的颈窝里有些贪婪地嗅着熟悉的味道，然后下了很大决心一般放开了。

“我好像该走了。”名取叹了口气，看了看时间，再不走酒店那边又要来催促了，明天一早还有拍摄。

衣服稍微干了一些，不太影响穿着，刚想从衣架上拿下来，却感觉身后的衣角被扯住了。

“今天晚上……不回去不可以吗？”

少年望着他，眼神清澈明亮。

“嗯就是这样，哎呀，现在下大雨了，我穿太少了怕路上会感冒。”名取敷衍地和经纪人打着电话。

“名取先生，你去洗澡吧，我洗好了。”夏目擦着头发从浴室里出来叫他。

“明天一早我会准时回去的，放心好啦，就这样。”名取说完就自然而然地挂掉了电话。

“不过，我这里似乎没有你能穿的睡衣诶。”夏目在衣柜里翻找了一番，这次来也只带了自己尺码的衣服，没有适合名取的大小，也就内衣可以借给他穿一下吧……

“没关系啦~”

说起来，这个床的尺寸是不是也太小了一点，真的够两个人吗……夏目看了看自己的单人床这么想着，虽然刚刚下意识地想让对方留下来过夜，但硬件上感觉似乎还是有点勉强。

“夏目，可以给我一双拖鞋吗？”

“啊，好的。”

从柜子里找出一双，放在了浴室的门口，结果这时刚好名取洗好了，裹着浴巾就走了出来。

因为是活动期的艺人，身材总是趋于严格管理的，但是总感觉是不是瘦了一些？是为了新片的拍摄吗？夏目下意识这么想着，忘了自己这种情况下盯着对方身体看会造成什么样的误解。

刚刚洗过的头发香味很好闻，所以被对方拥过去的时候也没有抗拒，夏目把头埋在他颈间有些走神，结果一个没注意就被以一个微妙的姿势放倒在单人床上。名取的手掌抬起轻轻抚过他的头发和脸颊然后吻了上去。久违的、熟悉的体温，此刻只想紧紧抱住面前的人。

“我好想你……”

近乎呢喃般的话语在夏目耳旁响起，在缠绵之际琥珀色的眼瞳有些失焦，然后紧紧将双手环住他的脖颈。

“我也是。”

因为没带睡衣所以就直接光着上身进了被窝——但是在狭小的空间里，夏目才感觉到尴尬。这也贴得太近了吧！觉得有些害羞然后把头埋进被子里，结果更是看了个精光，左右为难之下还是探出了头。

“名取先生，呃……会觉得有点挤吗？”

“嗯？完全不会哦。”

名取笑着故意贴得更近了些，手臂整个环住他的身体，在宽敞的双人床上很难有这种体验呢。夏目则转到另一边去没有看他的脸，结果手臂似乎贴得更紧了一些。

虽然有些不好意思……不过总觉得好安心。

对于名取来说其实时差还没倒过来，本来夜里应该比较清醒的，但这天晚上睡得格外好。当第二天被早上的闹钟叫醒的时候，他恋恋不舍地离开被窝准备出门了。今天之后就要离开伦敦了，想到这里又开始有些失落，在还睡着的少年脸上印下一个吻，就先行离开了。

“那么，一个月后再见哦。”

外面下了一夜的雨已经停了，阳光很好。

好想一起出门散散步啊，不过，眼下还是要暂别了，反正——

还有好长好长的时间可以在一起。


End file.
